The way things work
by topaz-ruby
Summary: A new enchanting dhampir by the name of Cass is assigned to be Adrian Ivashkov's guardian. But when she tells Adrian about the missing queen; dark things start to happen and all friendships and romances will be on the stake. But is anyone what they seem?
1. The hitman sent by Harry Potter

Chapter One:

The Hitman sent by Harry Potter

I was bored. Face it; after downing twelve shots of vodka and three Bloody Marys there weren't many things I could do without getting mugged or arrested.

So without much restraint I decided to relax and stay put. You could probably understand that when someone taps your shoulder you'd expect a fight. But when I turned around I saw a young dhampir with long brown hair and dark green eyes.

The expression on her face didn't reveal much about her but she looked pretty pissed about something….wonder what? She didn't smile, but instead grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the bar; I was then shoved into a black SUV.

"Okay, I know you're all through talking and you want to seem all tough but what was all that for? You could have killed me," I cried angrily.

"Whatever, I'm your guardian for the moment being…hopefully by then you would have stopped being such a bitch and a drama queen..." she responded, grabbing a crate of clothing, "Here, wear these."

"Seriously, you're my guardian?"

"No, I'm a hit man sent by Harry Potter to give you a lollipop and then steal your pants…"

"Jeez, no need to go over the top."

After that the conversation was pretty limited until she said something quite peculiar:

"I'm not wearing that, you know…"

"What?" I asked, until something inside me clicked. "No, you have to or… I'll commit suicide."

After arguing for several moments she finally agreed. About time! A world without Adrian Ivashkov was a boring world. Several long hours passed until we stopped at a motel but there was one rather big problem: the one bed.

As the responsible person, I suggested we should sleep in the bed _together._

Unfortunately, she didn't quite agree with my brilliant plan…

For the whole night, we slept peacefully; she slept on the bed and I slept on the couch. It wasn't fair I needed to sleep on the bed after all I was the defenceless Moroi! I walked over to the bed and tried to push my 'guardian' off it. The next morning, I woke up with a black eye and a twisted ankle. _Ouch…talk about a bitch…_

We walked silently to the car.

"Sorry about your black eye…I was kinda angry yesterday," she muttered as we both hopped into the car; she looked pretty today, she was wearing a grey T-shirt and a pair of black leather leggings on her hand was a topaz ring. She was holding a box of doughnuts and two cups of coffee.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, "I can get you a feeder."

I was hungry but not for blood or coffee; it was an urge to eat chocolate glazed doughnuts.

"Nah, I'm fine…Can I have one?" I asked pointing to the frosted doughnuts

"Sure." Quickly I grabbed two of the doughnuts and stuffed them in my mouth.

"Where are we going…" my voice drifted off; she must have noticed though, because she quickly said, "Cass…oh, uh, we're going to the royal court."

"No way, I will not…"

But my words were quickly cut off due to the rumbling of the engine; the car had come to life and was now speeding down the road. This time the conversation between us was less awkward; we told each other about our lives and after a while on the road, I was beginning to enjoy her company.

After hours of chatting about our lives, the court came into view. Even though the palatial grounds were beautiful I had an empty feeling in my stomach. I would have to see Rose during my visit.

"I should tell you why you're here. Queen Vasilisa is missing and, well, we need to find her. We all made a promise to protect the queen. She's been taken by these, well, people, and seeing as you're a spirit user, everyone thought you could walk her dreams or something," Cass said in a remarkably calm tone.

It took me a while to process things. _Lissa was gone and they wanted me to save the day…I was so screwed. _Finally I responded in a shaky voice, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

It wasn't often Adrian Ivashkov was too shocked for words, but this was just one of those days. After Cass told me about the missing queen the whole day seemed meaningless; all I could do was feel miserable. What if I failed?

Then the perfect idea came to my head; since Lissa was missing who was better to know her whereabouts than Jailbait, her own sister! As I hurriedly walked out my room I was greeted by Cass. Excitedly, I explained my theory to her.

After minutes of persuading her, she finally gave in and followed me up to Jill's room. After about walking a thousand steps we finally reached Jailbait's room. Excitedly, I knocked on her door; after about three knocks Jill finally answered.

"God, would you leave me alone already!" Jill cried angrily as she opened the door, "Adrian?"

"About time, Jailbait!"

As Cass and I entered the room we were greeted by a strange sight: Jill and Rose were sitting on the couch and Jill was comforting Rose by patting her on the shoulder. But the weirdest thing was the fact that Rose was sporting puffy red eyes and splotchy cheeks.

My instincts kicked in and I walked over to them and gave Rose a gentle hug. After our embrace I realised Rose had the strangest look plastered to her face; her dark brown eyes were glazed over and her features went slack.

Rose then stood up and ran out the door.

"Adrian, I thought you wanted to ask Jill something…" Cass muttered wearily, I then realised Cass' forehead was covered in sweat. What had she been doing?

"Right, Jill, you realise Lissa is missing, right? Well, I was wondering if you had any idea of her whereabouts; I mean you are her sister…"

But I was abruptly cut of when Jill pressed her lips to mine. To make things short, I thought my lips were being eaten by wolves. Hungry wolves. My whole body tensed in its effort to push her away. No wonder Rose ran away when she had her chance.

After a few minutes of suffocation, I managed to break free of Jill's wrath. Quickly, I ran for the closest exit which let's just say wasn't close enough. As soon as I was out of Jill's room I felt a hand on my shoulder. _Oh crap!_

Luckily though, the hand belonged to Cass. As I turned around I analysed Cass' appearance; her forehead was covered in sweat and her face had become slightly paler. I was confused; the only thing Cass had been doing was watching Jill eat my lips. Though I had to admit anyone who had watched that needed severe mental therapy afterward. I needed liquor pronto…

"That wasn't much use." I finally managed to say.

"No, it wasn't much use. You should have focused on the task but instead you went ahead and tried to focus on your love life. Focus on one task only, Moroi. Worry about yourself and worry only for yourself. Don't disrupt the cycle of a life!" She replied; her voice getting louder by every sentence.

I stared at her in surprise. Every moment she was speaking her aura was changing. It was growing redder and redder. As her aura was changing her face was too.

I needed a drink maybe two drinks. Or three. We walked to our rooms in complete utter silence. Every moment or so my thoughts wondered to her aura. Why did she become so angry over such a little issue?

I hurried up to my room. All I could think about was think about was her aura but my thoughts were abruptly cut off when there was a knock at my door.


	2. A spirit on the loose

Chapter two:

A spirit on the loose

I hurriedly got up and opened the door. Cass stood outside wearing a strapless, blue, patterned dress and a pair of black pumps, her trademark frown was plastered on her face.

"Hurry up!" she exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"For what?"

"The graduation ceremony, you do realise St Vladimir's students have graduated today right?"

I stared at her in disbelief. Randomly, I grabbed several garments and put them on; in about five minutes I was ready for the ceremony. As I came out from the bathroom, I realised Cass was staring at me intently.

"You like what you see?" I asked her in my most cocky voice.

"Your not seriously going to wear that outfit, are you? You look like a paedophile!" she exclaimed eyeing my outfit," You realise your going to a graduation ceremony right? This graduation ceremony is apparently for kids."

"Whatever, come on lets just go!"

We walked to the car with an awkward tension between us. The event was for graduating students, I wondered if Jill was going to be there. If she was, I was going to need a restraining order. And maybe twelve guardians.

"Adrian, you do realise this is an over night event, right?" she muttered eyeing what was in my bag.

"What? You tell me that now?"

Disbelief framed my voice, _she really was a bitch!_

"I thought you already knew!" she cried as she stared at me, her eyes were open wide and were full of earnestness.

Obviously, she thought I knew. I was Adrian Ivashkov after all. Normally I was polished and put together and had all the necessary information at my fingertips but today I felt muddled. I felt pressured. I felt worried. The queen's life could be on the stake if I failed. Lissa could die if I didn't find her.

The car suddenly came to a halt. Instinctively, I stared out the window to see what had stopped the moving vehicle. _Strigoi_. There were two Strigoi standing near the car; their faces were full of anger and death.

In about three seconds, Cass was out of the car and fighting the Strigoi. Her silver stake gleamed in the night sky as she effortlessly staked the first Strigoi. The second Strigoi was more difficult to stake than the first. Its manoeuvring was skilled and was more powerful than the other Strigoi.

This time she seemed to be struggling. I frowned. Cass seemed to be getting more tired every second. I wanted to step out of the car but I knew that it would cause her more trouble. After a few minutes of struggling, Cass finally managed to stake the Strigoi.

She ran to the car. Her entire body was limp and tired. She clambered to the backseat.

Understanding what she meant, I moved to the front seat and started driving. At first the car's movements were hasty and rolled unsmooth but after a while the car became more co-ordinated and smooth.

The sun peaked out from under the dark grey clouds. At last, it was daytime. After a whole day of driving I was beginning to feel quite tired. I turned around and saw Cass was still sleeping. Damn. I was going to have to drive a little longer.

My mind wandered to her aura again. Why had she been so mad at such a little mistake? Why had she been so tired after killing two Strigoi? I had seen Rose kill much more Strigoi than Cass but even after all those kills she had still remained strong.

A distant light clicked but my mind was too tired to work out the problem or solution.

Finally, after hours of thinking and wondering we were at St Vladimir's. It was the same as I remembered it; the iron gates were still tall and gothic and the castle was still dark and gloomy. I smiled. It still looked like crap.

"Cass! Wake up! We're at St Vlad's!" I half-shouted into her ear

"No need to shout, I'm already awake." She muttered, "I should tell you, the party actually starts in an hour."

I sighed; I knew this bad timing was going to happen eventually.

"Whatever, we better get ready for the ceremony…are you still going to wear that costume?"

She groaned.

"Sorry, didn't bring it." She said as she punched my arm. I winced. That was going to bruise.

"Adrian?"

I turned around and saw Rose, her dark brown hair had been pulled into a ponytail and she wore the crisp, dark uniform all guardians wore. Her entire face was splotchy.

Her bloodshot eyes were full of anger and sadness and her nose looked like it had been rubbed a thousand times.

"Rose! Hey, how are you?" I asked, wincing at how stupid I sounded. Obviously, she wasn't fine. Lissa, her best friend, was missing and possibly dead.

"Adrian?"

I turned around again and found myself standing in front of Jill Manstrano, the girl who was very scary when it came to kissing. I grimaced and braced myself for the cause of my death.

Apart from the crazy kissing, Jill was actually pretty cool and today was no exception.

She even looked cool today, she wore a red halter dress and her usual bouncy curls had been tamed into a sleek bun. The only thing on her that was weird looking was her face expression. She bore the same look Rose had on the other day. I frowned. What was happening?

"What is _she_ doing here?" Jill growled as she narrowed her eyes at Rose. I felt Rose's whole body tense; her face was full of anger and hatred. Her hand curled into a ball.

"STOP!" I cried stepping between the two girls before anything else could happen, "What are you doing?"

In a flash, I felt my whole body being thrown against a wall. Jill glared at Rose, a mask of hatred and anger filled her face.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO_ MY _BOYFRIEND!" Jill screeched, lunging herself at Rose.

I winced. _Boyfriend?_ This was a joke. Every second, Jill seemed to become more childish and arrogant. This was just crazy, normally Jill was kind and smart and sensitive. A light inside me clicked. _Compulsion._

Someone was using compulsion on Rose and Jill. This was impossible, it wasn't Cass or Rose or Jill. It was …me. I could only be the one who was using compulsion on them. I was distantly aware of my surroundings; right now I needed a drink.

I hurriedly got up and sprinted to the bar not caring if they were fighting or not. The further I was away from them, they would be safer. As I sat on the leather seats of the bar I felt my head reel; my mind felt like it would explode; in my whole entire life I had never felt so worried. If I was controlling them without even wanting to control them that meant that I was all ready insane.

"Sir, what drink do you want?"

"Oh, um… a Tom Collins…" I responded snapping out of my dreamy haze.

"Sir…I'm sorry but we don't sell alcoholic drinks."

"What do you sell then?"

"We sell non alcoholic drinks."

"Give me a glass of water with a squeeze of lemon and lime, okay… you can handle that?"

The waiter shot me a dirty look and scurried of the fetch my glass of water.

"Adrian Ivashkov are you a dream within a dream?"

I turned around and found myself staring into a pair of emerald green eyes. I knew who she was before I heard her voice or stared into those mischievous eyes.

"Brianna Lazar…a pleasure to see you," I replied mustering a smile despite what had just happened.

She smiled. Brianna was in the middle of a disgusting relationship with Blake Lazar who was in a relationship with my mother. I felt the contents of my stomach heave. Talking about my mother's sex life was quite disturbing.

"So…how's your relationship with Blake, your cousin?" I inquired taking small sips of my drink while staring at her features; she had pale skin and extremely dark brown hair. She looked a tad like me. Her smile faltered a bit.

"It's okay…though he_ still _hasn't broken it off with your mum," She cried adding an exasperated sigh, "It's not fair. All the old chicks get the hot guys…"

I could totally agree with her, my aunt, Queen Tatiana, had a string of hot guys following her around every day. I shuddered. Talking about my aunt's sex life was even more disturbing.

"Well, Brianna…I've got to go to get ready for the ceremony," I said as I walked to my suite.


	3. Caught up with a twisted Liar

Chapter Three

Caught up with a twisted Liar

I hurried to my room; very aware of the unsuccessful attempts to decorate the grounds. At the bar, I had briefly chatted to Brianna Lazar- an old friend- who was having a secret relationship with Blake Lazar. In other words, they were making out everywhere and sometimes doing more than that. Lets all hope they stayed out of my room.

The entire chat had been awkward; seeing that she was Blake's cousin and Blake was one of Tatiana's friend's with benefits. The most awkward thing was that Brianna was really in love with Blake. Who knew; someone actually loves Blake.

I was horrified when I opened the door to my suite. Inside my room were thousands and thousands of red and pink roses. Each rose had a little tag stating a name: _Jennifer Stansak, Mira Simmon, Jack Memberly…Dimitri Belikov._ I frowned as I stared down at Dimitri's tag; his name had been crossed out.

I was about to throw the roses out when I felt a cold, wet had placed on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rose. Her face looked ashen as she saw the pink rose in my hand.

"So you found Dimitri's rose?" she muttered as she gently plucked the pink rose from my hand; her wet hand smudged the red calligraphy slightly. I silently nodded.

"Why is Dimitri's name crossed out?" I asked as she tossed the rose to join with the others

"You don't know? Um, hey I better be going I need to get ready for the ceremony."

I stared after Rose as she walked to her room. Rose was right I needed to get ready for the ceremony.

I took off my tacky clothes and replaced them with a crisp shirt and an ash grey suit; I gently mussed my brown hair. Even though the clothes I wore were skilfully made and absolutely sexy, my green eyes had an uneasy look to them.

Quickly I dismissed my thoughts and wandered out the door to go to the ceremony. The grand hall was now in my view…as well as two people making out. I sighed. _The two Lazars._

"Hey, Brianna and Blake are giving us a show come and watch!" I sarcastically called out.

Brianna and Blake turned around; Brianna's hair had been ruffled and her dress strap had been slightly misplaced. Blake's tie had been untied and was hanging limply from his hand, one of the buttons on his suit had been ripped off.

It takes one man to know: Brianna was a pro. Brianna raised her eyebrow and smoothed out a crease on her dark red bandage dress.

"I remember; you and me here in senior year…that was pretty fun," she said as she walked up to me with a satisfied Blake hanging behind her, "But now you're as boring as your dead aunt…"

"Keep Blake and you'll have your own movie or maybe even your whole series!" I called out to her retreating figure.

I turned around and found myself facing Jill. I blinked and just as soon she disappeared and was replaced by Cass.

"You look like you've seen a ghost..." She noted as soon as she saw my pale face.

"No…I'm so sorry when I left you with Jill and Rose." I said trying to change the subject

But our conversation was soon disrupted when a loud bell rang. I stared into the ball room; the chairs had been draped with white silk cloths and each chair had a single pale rose placed on it. We walked into the ballroom with complete awe written all over our faces: it was beautiful.

I found myself seated between Cass and Brianna. Luckily, Brianna wasn't there yet.

There was a loud tinkling sound in the excited atmosphere. We all turned to look for the person who had created the loud sound: Alberta.

"Thank you for taking time off to join the Saint Vladimir students to celebrate their most important day of their lives. Our whole faculty of staff have enjoyed working with your children. Now, we will announce the graduating class of 2010. Amelia Frostwood. Darcy Willows. Mani Georges. John Willson…"

The list poured on and on but none of the names I could recognise. After an hour of torture all the graduates stood on the tiny stage smiling like goofs. Then my smile was wiped off my face and something hit me; Jill wasn't on the stage.

Why hadn't Jill graduated? Frantically, I tried to find Jill among the crowds of clapping people. Finally, I spotted her. Jill was actually happy. Her entire face was alight and her eyes shone like diamonds. _Damn…this girl was a psycho, she didn't graduate and yet she's so happy! _I walked over to her.

"Jill! What the hell! Why are you so happy even though you didn't freakin' graduate?" I whisper-yelled into her ear. I stared into her eyes: I knew it they were glazed.

"Jill, I want you to stop being so stupid and tell me what's going in," I told her in my most soothing voice. As soon as I wielded my compulsion on her she started to talk in German. Her words poured off her tongue and after a minute of baffled looks from me she finished speaking. I raised my eyebrows.

"You don't speak German?"

I whipped around. Oh…shit. Brianna Lazar stood in front of me; her dark brown hair was done in loose waves and her gorgeous green eyes were surrounded by mascara. A pair of diamond studs sat on her ears. At the end of her long legs was a pair of slate grey pumps. She smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss. On the lips.

I quickly pulled away and gave her a frown. She smirked back at me.

"I'll tell you what she said if you promise to tell Cass that Blake will never love her. Deal?" She inquired, I gave her a long glare.

"Deal."

"Okay…well basically she said that she skipped classes at the end of the year and that was the main reason she didn't graduate. She is also sad about her missing sister. Okay? Now go spread my message to Cass."

"Never thought I'd say this but, thank you Brianna Lazar."

"Whatever not all of us are as dumb as you and...Blake."

I turned around and pondered about what Brianna had said. Jill was not good at German. I knew because last year as she was confessing her love for me in German class, she accidentally called me a stupid bastard. Someone had been wielding compulsion on her this time. Someone who didn't know a lot about her.

I mentally made a list of the suspects: Well Brianna was crossed off the list so that basically left…me.

No…it wasn't me. Basically the new comer in our group was Cass. But it was impossible for Cass to be the compulsor because she was a dhampir.

"Adrian Ivashkov?"

I inwardly groaned. Was I suppose to be dead? I whipped around. And saw Christian Ozera standing there with a flute of champagne in his pale hand. I grinned. Here was someone I actually wanted to see.

"Hey Fireball," I greeted him with a slap on the back.

He didn't grin back. His entire face was ashen and pale. I inwardly frowned. Lissa was causing so many problems today.

"So how are you doing? Are you good?"

"I don't need your sympathy. Especially now." He muttered his face going alight from anger.

"No- I wasn't talking down to you I was just wondering if you were okay,"

"I'm fine." His voice was now rising

"No your not- your sad because your girlfriend has been captured and is possibly now being tortured!" I replied instantly regretting what I had said when Christian's face contorted in to a picture of rage.

"Get lost." He growled

"No. That's it you have no idea what life has been like for me! Okay I get cheated on by Rose with Dimitri. The only person I ever liked is so in love with a teacher. And I get into some twisted relationship with a girl who is dating Blake L…" My words were cut off when Christian's fist connected with my jaw.

I was thrown against a chair and…Cass. She rose up slightly and frowned at my figure.

"Adrian are you okay?"

The bottled up anger within me burst, I knew it was unfair to put it all upon Cass but my mind wasn't functioning too well.

"No I'm not okay. My whole life is ruined because Lissa is missing. Before I was fine but now it sucks. Oh and Brianna told me to give you this message: Blake Lazar will never love you he never has and he never will."

Cass' face changed from pissed to I'm going to kill you rage.

"You know Adrian. I'll tell you something. You act like you know something about love but in reality you know nothing. You honestly think that anyone will love you after what you done to all the women you've rejected? No-one loves you!" She screamed as she threw a punch at me.

Every word she said pained my heart more than every punch she threw I thought as my vision went black.


	4. Compulsion or Impulse?

Chapter Four

Compulsion or Impulse?

I woke up to be greeted by an anxious face. An anxious face belonging to Brianna Lazar. Last night had been disastrous. Jill hadn't graduated and Cass _and_ Christian tried to knock me out. And Brianna had been…Brianna. Need I go further?

"How's your jaw?" Brianna inquired as she fetched me a glass of water, "Cass punched you pretty hard."

I shot her a glare and downed the glass of water. Probably everyone knew about Cass punching me. Moroi tended to gossip more than drinking or eating or breathing.

"I'm fine," I snapped as I reached for a throw cushion.

"Sure you are…" She muttered as she expertly dodged the pillow, "You're not disturbed by the fact that she loves Blake?"

I stared at her as she smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle from her oversized olive tee-shirt. Cass and Blake. Now that was a totally disgusting relationship even though it was every bit true.

I shook my head in disgust.

"Aren't you at all worried that she might steal your precious Blake?" I asked her with a playful smile. Brianna raised her eyebrows.

"Cass loves Blake but Blake loves Brianna," She said as she stuffed her lace clad legs into a pair of black leather flats, "Too bad for Cass."

I shot her another glare as she grabbed her metallic bag. She walked over to me and gave me a light peck on the cheek.

"Seeing your awake now I better get going," Brianna whispered into my ear, "stay away from the liquor cabin." She shot me a meaningful look.

I frowned at her disappearing figure. My whole mind felt muddled up. The sequence of events that had happened last night felt like a horror movie. The worst part was that it kept reoccurring again and again.

I felt my stomach rumble. Instinctively, I got up and raced to the kitchen: all I could find was whiskey and tonic and a 1973 rum bottle. Too bad it was empty. I scrunched my nose in disgust. This kitchen needed cleaning.

I charged out of my room and hurried to the next best room: the feeder's room. As I walked into the pristine room I noticed that there was no sign of feeding or feeders. I walked to the adjacent room and found myself facing an empty room. An empty room with a dead girl tied onto a chair.

I couldn't force myself to turn around; it was like a car accident. Gruesome yet mysteriously intriguing. As I advanced toward the girl I realised there was something wrong with her. Her face was lit up with flames. Literally. The confusing thing about the flames was that they stayed on her face; they licked her cheeks and mouth until they were nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"She looks dead to me, wouldn't you agree?"

I whipped around to be greeted by the speaker: Cass. I stared at her in wonder and horror. And a bit of fascination. A dark flame lingered on the fingertip of her long finger. Though it quickly disappeared when she blew on it.

"That's one hot death."

"No, it's a cruel death."

"I'm not Strigoi, I'm still part of your race you can't just classify me with evil masterminds-"

"We are not the same! You are a manipulative bitch and I'm a crazy guy who has been thinking for the past few days that he's the crazy psycho beneath all the compulsion that has been used on all his friends but to be honest that was all just you!"

Suddenly, her lithe body collapsed onto the floor and I felt my whole body collapse beneath my feet, the last thing I saw was Cass' body disappear in the long corridor.

When I woke up all I saw was white: white curtains, carpet and furniture. At first I thought I was in heaven, being a damned creature I didn't believe I was capable of going to heaven. Actually, I did but still. But soon I realised that I was in a bedroom.

"I figured you'd be awake now, you've been sleeping for hours." A voice muttered disturbing the eerie silence. I faced the voice.

It was Rose. I smiled at her despite my currant condition: Seeing dying people etc. Even though Rose had broken my heart on many occasions I still loved her.

"I thought you'd take longer to wake; the person who knocked you out knocked you pretty hard."

"Cass was also there at the time." I cried remembering what had happened then, "She killed a girl."

"What dead girl? You're probably just hallucinating." Rose replied as she shot me a quizzical look.

"No there was definitely a dead girl. Cass turned out to be Moroi that's how she burned the girl's face." I cried

"Adrian, relax, right now isn't the time to hallucinate, the guardian's want to question you."

I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Whatever. Who cares about the guardians? Right now I'm on the brink of death and all these people care about is getting answers from me. How selfish of them!" I spat

"Actually, I wanted to question you."

"Yeah, well, right now I don't really want to be questioned."

"Fine. Well you can go now then. At first I though you'd be over the whole cheating thing. But you aren't. And you have a right to be angry but it's so long ago."

"Rose. I'm over everything but I will remember the time you lied to me. If you had told me everything would have changed. Rose I love you and I always will."

I clambered to my feet and readied to go out.

"Oh, Rose can you tell me what happened to Dimitri? No one's telling me it's like he went to space and he never existed."

The frown on her face deepened.

"He's dead."

At that she got up and walked out the door.

I followed her, but she walked too fast, so I ended up at the bar.

"A bloody mary without the blood." I muttered to the bartender as I stuffed an olive between my lips.

"I told you to stay away from the liquid cabin." Cried an exasperated voice

"Hi Brianna did you have a nice day? Well I didn't, I started seeing dead people and it turns out my guardian: Cass is an evil mastermind determined to kill off the Moroi population. Do you think I could survive without a drink? Probably not."

She sat down on the seat next to me.

"Actually I think you could." She motioned for the bartender, "A Tom Collins."

I shot her a glare which quickly changed to a look of mortification.

"Have you been giving Blake dances? You are disgusting do you know that?"

"Relax. It is a lace dress. No slutty things involved. Chill."

"Sure. I totally believe you." I muttered sarcastically shooting her a pointed look.

"Anyway my day was great because I found some really important information,"

"Let me guess you found out Blake loves girls dressed in slutty dresses and you decided to give him a lap dance. Hey, do you mind if I join?"

"No the reason I'm wearing this dress is because we're going to a party-"

"A party? At this moment of the month? The freaking queen is missing-"

"The guy who kidnapped the queen will be at this party."


End file.
